When scanning nozzles in a die, multiple drop detection sensors or a larger and wider drop detection sensor are often used. The nozzles are instructed to fire and the drop detection sensor(s) are configured to measure ink fired from the nozzles with a light beam emitted from the drop detection sensor(s).